The Devil's prerogative
by authorofmyownmind
Summary: Hermione is forced to marry Malfoy and after she flees to New york...he comes back for her. Full summary inside. DMHG. R
1. Ruffy our child

**The Devil's prerogative a Harry Potter Fanfiction by Authorofmyownmind.**

**Summary: Hermione marries Draco Malfoy after the war by force. She escapes the Malfoy Manor and his family's grips and moves to New York. It has been 4 years, and Draco comes to New York to see his bookworm wife…anything less then a bookworm, but a famous model/fashion designer and not a very nice one either...maybe she did pick up a bit of the Malfoy Pride after all.**

**Author: Authorofmyownmind.**

**Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns the magic…New York owns itself and the celebrities I name own them selves as well.**

**Rating: Will change throughout the stories but for right now, just in case of language its rated T for teen.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

At Malfoy Manor, things were quiet. A middle-aged blonde woman walked in the garden with her young-adult son, with the same enchanting hair color.

"It's been four years, Draco…we actually found something." Narcissa Malfoy said and handed him a muggle magazine.

The magazine had a young woman dressed very expensively and she had impeccably beautiful blonde hair.

"Mother, why are you handing me this?"

She then said "Dear, that's Hermione."

He looked closer and the same brown eyes he fell in love with where staring at him. How he would like to see those brown eyes in person again.

She then noticed her sons smile and said "Yes, she is rather beautiful blonde…don't you think maybe she picked up a few pointers here." She laughed at her own joke.

Her son still in a trance from the picture then chuckled "Does, father know that she is in New York?"

Narcissa nodded "Yes, and he wanted me to ask you if we should go visit her."

He then smiled again at the picture of his wife and smirked when he said, "We should make a visit to my dear wife."

-

-

-

-

Meanwhile in New York…

"Mrs. Granger, here is your coffee, you have a photoshoot at twelve and lunch with Roberto Cavali the designer on your dress for the Emmys, and your dog has just come back from the doggie salon." A young girl said in a hurry following Hermione down the hall wearing 6-inch hills wasn't easy…but it was a rule.

Hermione turned around "Gretchen-"

The young girl smiled actually expecting a thank you but was wrong.

"Get me better coffee, I said 3 cremes not 1" Hermione almost hissed but then let out a cold pearly white smile and walked into her office.

The girl grumbled and turned around.

"What was that Gretchen?" Hermione smirked.

"Nothing Mrs. Granger." The girl stuttered down the hall…her first day at the fashion exposé wasn't going so well.

Hermione sat down in her big leather chair and watched her terrier 'Ruffy' play with a squeaky toy.

Ruffy was like her and Draco's child. It was a wedding present...or come out of depression present from Narcissa. Hermione was in depression for a month after the forced wedding that they decided to get her a puppy.

When Hermione ran she took the dog with her. It was a little reminder every day that he was still out there and the last time she heard, searching for her.

She then looked at the diamond necklace around her neck. She had the wedding ring turned into a necklace after she ran, somehow she couldn't part with it. It was funny one time she tried to sell it, the next she woke up the next day with it on her hand again.

She walked to the window looking over the city and smiled, today was her fourth anniversary and she spends it with Ruffy. Tonight she was going to get drunk wit some friends. First off she had to yell at Gretchen for not bringing her coffee fast enough!

"GRETCHEN!" she screamed into the cell phone.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Author's note: That's it for right now! Please R&R. I know my grammar isn't the best but I'm trying the hardest I can. Thank you!


	2. A strange encounter

Author's note: Hello, I'm glad you like it. Those who reviewed, yes it is sort of like "The Devil wears prada." Only because Hermione is a hard-ass in this story!

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The Malfoys were dressed in the best muggle clothes. Walking into the company headquarters, were a young girl was talking into a muggle device. 

"Narcissa, are you sure this is were Hermione works?" Lucius Malfoy was quite annoyed.

"Yes, she does!" she said for the 13th time in the last half-hour.

The woman then pushed a button on the device and looked at them "Hello, welcome to fashion exposé."

Narcissa smiled and said, "Hello, I was wondering if I could talk to Hermione Granger."

The girl snorted "Excuse me?"

Narcissa was annoyed "Hermione Granger, we would like to speak to her."

The girl started laughing "What makes you three so special?"

Draco then said, "I'm her husband."

The girl laughed "So are the other 30 million men who waltz in here with a ring and-"

The girl went pale "No! No! It's too early, James! Get in here! She is coming!"

A man ran in and said, "She was suppose to be at yoga!"

The girl then left the Malay's estray ran and put some 7-inch hills on. Then opened the doors as a very powerful and beautiful Hermione waltzed in.

The only thing she said was "Gretchen! COFFEE!"

The young girl winced almost looked like she was about to cry and run off and stuttered "Yes mam."

The woman who was at the desk then said "Mrs. Granger!" and ran down the hall after her.

Narcissa was expressionless.

Lucius was there thinking how much his daughter in law reminded of himself at work.

Draco was in love.

-

-

-

-

Later that day.

Narcissa walked back into the lobby "Hello, I'm here to see Ms. Granger."

Apparently the nice mean and cruel counter lady was having a hard day, "Yes. Do you have an appointment?"

"Tell her Cissy or her mother-in-law is here." Narcissa smiled.

The woman looked up and said, "Look, mam…Ms. Granger isn't married."

Narcissa then got into her gossip face and said, "Oh, yes…yes she is."

The woman looked around suspiciously "Really?"

Narcissa nodded "I have the marriage certificate and everything."

The woman was interested and knew something like this might crush Hermione's rep. "Okay, look Ms. Granger lives at 1354 E Sacks 5th avenue." She smiled and then said, "have a good day."

Narcissa nodded and handed the lady a couple thousand dollars, they bribed muggles like 3 year olds. She then walked back out into the street and into the Limo.

Draco smiled "Nice work mother."

Narcissa smiled "Thank you."

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Later that night….

Draco sat in her penthouse apartment and smiled it was really nice. What was funny it wasn't red and gold like he had expected…it was black and red satin and dark themes. He wasn't complaining.

It was an hour later that they heard Hermione's assistant walk in, she didn't see them and walked upstairs.

Narcissa then said, "Excuse me." And walked into the foyay.

Gretchen looked down "Yes, mam? Are you Ms.Granger's maid."

Narcissa opened her mouth in shock and then said through her teeth "No, I'm her mother in law."

Gretchen then dropped the bag she was carrying and then caught her composure and picked it up again. "M-m-mother in law." She stuttered and shook her head "that's impossible."

Hermione then walked through the doors of her penthouse "Gretchen! Where the hell is my-" she saw Narcissa.

Gretchen then looked at her feet "Ms.Granger, you didn't tell me you were married."

Hermione looked at Narcissa and took of her sunglasses "Narcissa Malfoy, long time no see."

Narcissa smiled "Hermione, see you've been doing just fine."

Draco walked in and Hermione gasped.

Gretchen then said, "I guess ill be leaving." Hermione grabbed her by the arm "No Gretchen, can you grab my dress for the Emmys?"

Gretchen nodded and saw the stare between the blonde man and her and once felt some emotion for her cold boss.

Ruffy then ran downstairs.

"Ruffy!" Draco smiled as the dog ran down and jumped on him "Guess you remember your dad."

Hermione coughed "What are you doing here?" going back into her cold voice.

Narcissa then said "So cold Hermione…you know why we are here."

Lucius walked in "Well isn't it my lost long daughter in law."

Hermione smiled "Well, yes indeed."

Draco stood up as Ruffy walked away and said, "You look beautiful this evening."

She forced a smile she didn't hate them anymore just, had sore feeling for these people.

"Thank you." She let it out quietly.

Gretchen walked downstairs "Your dress Ms. Gr-"

"Malfoy, Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione said and couldn't believe she had said it.

Gretchen nodded "Mrs. Malfoy."

Draco had a plan, he would romance her tonight get her to go to the manor with them and talk her into staying…that was the plan. He kept telling himself that over and over.

-

-

-

-

-

The after party was a new experience for the Malfoys.

Cameras where flashing pictures left and right. Photographers were screaming "Mrs.Granger, who is the new love!" "Hermione, who is your date?" "Hermione over here!"

Hermione then smiled and didn't answer to the press, which was the last thing she remembered.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Hermione woke up in a large green room, and Draco Malfoy was asleep next to her.

Author's note: Yep that's it! Cliff hanger!


	3. I realized I'm a bitch

**Author's note: Hello, I came home and realized I seriously needed to update on this story. So I thought very hard of what I wanted to happen and here it is. Thank you to the reviewers…I really didn't expect that many.**

**Disclaimer: We all know who owns the characters and the book…except I own the plot…**

**Rating: I use excessive language in my fics…so almost every chapter will be M or T…just depends. **

Hermione screamed "Malfoy! What the Hell!"

Draco turned over scratched his head and said, "Go back to sleep."

She then fell back backwards and off the bed screeching.

He giggled "Love, I knew I was good looking but not that good looking."

She then got up her blonde and black tipped hair all indifferent ways giving her the look of a bedhead and Draco thought she looked rather sexy.

"Don't Love me...how the when...how…look Draco…I'm really lost here how did I get here?" she now looked hungover and rather confused…which still turned Draco on.

He smirked "Love, we came and visited you and after the party and a night of celebration and toasting you happily came home."

She then got up and realized she was wearing silky black pajamas. "Draco, I cant stay here…I have a job and a big enterprise in New York."

Draco then did the most childish thing on his part…he pulled her down and then said "You have a life and a husband here."

She then for a second gave into his silver eyes and silky white fingertips on her neck and in the back of her pajama shirt giving her back chills…she then snapped out of it "look…can't we work this out…I mean…really…you hated me and we got married there still has to be a bit of you that hates me!"

He then laughed "I don't hate you anymore…"

"I'm a mudblood there has to be a bit of you…that's still hates me." She said hoping for an escape.

He smiled "Nope…you're my mudblood." Knowing this would piss her off he grabbed a pillow for protection.

She looked red with anger and then said, "I'm not your mudblood!" she then crawled off the bed and stomped out of the room into the corridor.

Draco smirked and then called "where are you going my lovely mudblood?"

She turned around and appeared in the doorway "I don't know…you already have me captive…so I guess breakfast!"

Draco laughed "meet you down there my mudblood." He ducked as a slipper went past his head and hit the pillow he had just recently grabbed.

He then watched as she flipped him off and then kept walking.

He then yelled, "That wasn't very ladylike!" laughing the whole time.

Hermione reached the dinning room, knowing shed be alone. The Malfoys were still not morning people and rarely except on occasion left their beds until eleven claiming it was still morning. She sat down and in an instant a house elf she knew very well popped next to her.

"Does mistress request anything from, ditzy?" the elf stuttered.

Hermione's house elf…how fortunate.

"No thank you Ditzy." She smiled and read the paper and then heard a sob.

She looked down at the tearing house elf.

"Dids Ditzy do something wrong…you left us for so long Ditzy was worried that you left because of her…and then you don't want anything from Ditzy so Ditzy feels horrible." The elf began to hit itself "Ditzy must punish itself."

Hermione then freaked "Its okay, calm down…umm can you fetch me a cup of herbal tea?"

The elf stopped hitting itself and then said, "Yes. Mistress" and popped away again.

Hermione took a deep breath and then looked at the paper …it was the New York Times.

Hermione sat there confused and realized someone was next to her she looked and there was Narcissa.

Hermione jumped "Narcissa!"

Narcissa smirked "sorry, oh I hope you don't mind…I did the honor of having your paper delivered here…because you really aren't involved or concerned with the daily profit."

Hermione smiled "thank you."

Narcissa sat down and said "I really don't see what the big deal is about breakfast…to me its not the most important meal of the day."

Hermione then smiled and asked, "Why are you up then?"

Narcissa then took a huff "Well, ladies my age…get up early and garden with ugly hats and boss there elves around…it's a rule."

Hermione laughed and put the paper down "says who?"

"I didn't make the rules…its just a stereotypical thing everybody does…so therefore I do it!" she then watched as Ditzy popped and put the tea next to Hermione and popped away.

Hermione then realized, she was making decent conversation with the person that helped not only force her into marriage but kidnap her. She took her tea and sipped it.

Narcissa laughed "I remember when you wouldn't even step into the dinning room because the house elves served us…that was a rather stressful time for me."

Hermione coughed on her tea "Who said I still don't have the same beliefs?"

Narcissa then smirked "Well, lets see Ditzy brought you tea...so…and its not like you're any better…muggles serving you."

Hermione then looked up "You're right…but I pay the muggles."

Narcissa laughed "You treat them like trolls do you not?"

Hermione then looked down at her hands and realized…she was just as bad as they were…if even worse.

Narcissa smiled at her triumphant success and grabbed a piece of bacon she was starting to like breakfast after all.

After her awkward breakfast Hermione decided that she would make the best of the day...and get dressed. She was still fretting about her job in New York. She walked into the closet and saw the clothes hanging and took a deep breath if it was one thing the wizardry world didn't have it was style. She then grabbed a pair of robes and put it on. They were tight but…she didn't mind.

Meanwhile downstairs Draco was talking with his parents.

"I don't know…mother we just barley got her here." He said sitting down and taking a sip of his tea.

Narcissa then said, "After you settle your relationship which better happen quick… and it will happen soon…you need to think about children all the other mothers have grandchildren!"

Draco then coughed "She wont even let me near her! You should have seen her at lunch when I went to hug her...she backed up and walked away."

Lucius then spoke "Draco, your mothers right we need a heir and we have waited to long to get her back…we need a heir and if you can't do it that way…there are ways."

"Father! I will not force her into anything…especially rape her! I think theirs a way to make this go faster…" Draco almost hissed and then spoke normally.

Narcissa then looked up "well Draco what is that…because were out of suggestions!"

Draco said "Trust…first we let her go back to New York-"

"Are you insane!" Lucius almost yelled.

"Draco then spoke again "No, ill be in New York with her and we will come back here...do you get what I'm saying?"

Narcissa nodded and said "I do…but Draco remember you have only 2 months and if this doesn't work…were using force…we've done it before with marriage and were not afraid to enforce it with children."

Lucius then asked, "Where is she now?"

Draco looked at the clock "knowing her she's reading a book."

Hermione was upstairs with a pair of scissors cutting the robe and making it to her adjustments. She smiled at her appearance and started walking out of the closet, and right into Draco.

"Oi! Mione, love you must watch were your going." He smiled.

She looked at him and said blushing "sorry."

He then looked into her brown eyes and wanted to snog her or even shag her…knowing he couldn't he snapped out of his trance. "Look mother and father request your acquaintance in the billiard room."

Hermione was puzzled "billiard room?"

He nodded "They thought you'd enjoy a smoke…"

Hermione then looked shocked "how did you know I smoked?"

"We know everything." He smirked and then grabbed her arm and slightly pushed her out of the room.

Down in the billiard room Hermione sat down and lit a cigarette and began talking "so am I here forever or am I allowed to go back to work?" she blew out smoke as the nicotine calmed her nerves.

Draco didn't like her smoking…he was worried for her health and wasn't stupid when it came to stuff like that. "How'd you know about us letting you go back to New York?"

She smirked and then took another puff of her cigarette "I know everything."

He smiled at her little remark. "No really?"

She then put the cigarette out "You are Malfoys any profit...is a profit…you wouldn't stop me either…"

Narcissa then smiled "right…and Hermione dear…we want you to be happy while your living with us here…you know since your married to Draco!"

Hermione the coughed "what?"

Lucius smirked "Yes, you are married to Draco and no Malfoy will live in New York…well not anymore."

Hermione didn't have another second to say anything because like that…the conversation was over and Lucius left for business and Narcissa said she had a meeting with a friend. She was left with Draco.

"Well, should we?" he put out his arm.

Hermione then questioned but grabbed it.

With the pull of the navel they were gone.

Hermione felt dizzy it had been forever and she almost barfed, Draco caught her when she tripped and said "Wow, love be careful don't want you to harm your pretty mudblood face!"

She then stood up or tried to and socked him in the arm "Stop calling me mudblood!"

He then thought about it for a moment and realized it be better if he was going to romance her…he better not call her mudblood.

Hermione reached the elevator in her building and inside was her publicist Anna "HERMIONE! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED! DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS DOES TO ME! I'M YOUR PUBLICIST!"

Hermione then held her head in her hand from the dizziness and then from the headache "Sorry." She muttered.

"Sorry… that's it! Are you kid-" she looked at Draco.

Draco smirked and said "Id ask you to be a bit more considerate with my wife…"

Anna then stuttered "yes…what was your name again?"

Draco smirked "just call me Mr. Malfoy…the same with my wife."

The woman looked at her planner and said, "we have a lot of planning to do…and-"

Hermione then said, "shut the fuck up not right now." She held her head.

The publicist then huffed in anger.

Hermione then added at the last minute "please…"

The publicist then smiled that was one word she never heard from Hermione.

"Sorry, I was out of line Mrs. Maltase."

Hermione looked up "Malfoy."

She nodded and the elevator opened and she walked out.

Then Gretchen ran in "Mrs. Malfoy! Heres your coffee and your phone calls and your muffin!"

Hermione then held her head…"Gretchen…I don't want coffee...I don't want the muffin!"

Gretchen cringed in fear waiting for a big blow up but one didn't come…

Gretchen walked out of the elevator and as the door closed Hermione looked up and said "thank you Gretchen."

Gretchen stood there frozen…. Did she just here a thank you?

Gretchen looked at Anna and said, "was she being…nice?"

Anna laughed "maybe the husbands doing here good?"

When Draco turned to his wife, now that they were alone in the elevator and said "Why were you nice?"

Hermione looked at him "I had a lovely chat with your mother during breakfast…that's why."

Draco then thought but didn't get it "okay so what do we do now?"

Hermione looked up " I work…and you I guess follow since you wont leave me alone for two seconds."

Draco smiled and then said "That's what you get for running…muffin."

Hermione looked at him "did you just call me muffin?"

Draco the joked "No, I called you muggy…" sarcasm coming from his voice.

Hermione huffed and starred straight at the elevator numbers waiting for them to reach her floor.

Then Draco did the most random thing, he pushed her hair back kissed her neck and said "your sexy when your mad."

Hermione in the longest time felt…weak in the knees.

Author's note: Like it? R&R 


End file.
